


We Know

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [64]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "ayyyymariaoh can we start discussing thomas’ crush on james openly now"
*
James is off for the wedding, a new group chat is formed and Hercules tries something new.





	

**the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**jamesmadd  
** tfw you got the date of the wedding wrong and you need to leave right about Now

**ayyyymaria  
** yikes

**jamesmadd  
** you got that right  
i am literally packing like mad

**peggy  
** is george still coming with you tho??  
because he is your date

**jamesmadd  
** oh shit i forgot to tell him gdi  
let me just text him

**peggy  
** gl

**baguette fucker**  
don’t forgot to pack the tie i lent you!!

**jamesmadd  
** dw i packed that first of all

**eliza  
** tfw you wake up in a different room and panic for .2 seconds before realising you’re in someone else’s bed because you are dating them

**angel  
** stop rubbing your relationship in my face **  
** honestly i’m the only schuyler sister who’s not dating anyone

**peggy  
** do you want to??

**angel  
** lmao no

**peggy  
** then??

**jamesmadd  
** i am going to forget something istg

**aaron burr  
** Passport  
Plane tickets  
Toiletries  
Clothes  
Underwear

**disney god  
** damn aaron back again with the being organised

**baguette fucker  
** hercules what the hell is that stale meme i want to break up

**disney god  
** no you don’t you love me

**baguette fucker  
** you’re such a nerd

**angel  
** stop flirting

**baguette fucker  
** no???

**jamesmadd  
** greAT guess who can’t come??

**ayyyymaria  
** oh shit

**jamesmadd  
** THAT’S RIGHT GEORGE

**dosiaaa  
** not to play the devil’s advocate but you can’t really blame him  
you did get the date wrong

**jamesmadd  
** no it’s not just that  
right after i texted him  
he sent me a message

**jamesmadd  
** forwarded messages  
            **kingeorge  
**             i think we should break up

**dosiaaa  
** oh shit

**get ur own dicc  
** over text??  
damn that’s cool  
COLD* IT’S COLD IT IS DEFINITELY NOT COOL

**angel  
** do you need me to hurt him

**fight me  
** i can hurt him too if you need me

**jamesmadd  
** no it’s okay i don’t have time  
except now i don’t have a date  
and i can’t go to a family wedding and say my date broke up with me

**eliza  
** fuck him

**jamesmadd  
** exactly  
shit i hate going to weddings alone

**better than you  
** well  
if you wanted me to  
i could come and be your date

**jamesmadd  
** wait what  
really??  
i’m literally flying off in like 4 hours

**better than you  
** not like there’s anything here to do

**jamesmadd  
** thomas you are a lifesaver

**better than you  
** just give me a moment to pack

**jamesmadd  
** i’ll meet you downstairs in an hour!!

*

**thomas jeffersad support group  
** _angel, better than you, eliza_

**angel  
** honestly how has james not figured out you still love him you are the world’s least subtle person

**better than you  
** i have zero clue

**eliza  
** have fun in virginia thomas!!

**better than you  
** thanks eliza!

*

**the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**angel  
** tfw you remember how you fell asleep in yoga last week

**disney god  
** how?? you are stretching how on earth are you asleep

**angel  
** when someone tells you to lie down and do deep breathing you will fall asleep too  
actually herc are you still going for ballet

**disney god  
** we’re on a break rn actually  
my muscles still don’t quite function in the way they should

**angel  
** you should join me in yoga

**disney god  
** really??

**fight me  
** p lease if herc gets even more fit i will die

**baguette fucker  
** rt

**get ur own dicc  
** rt

**disney god  
** i won’t mind being even fitter

**angel  
** excellent  
i have a class tonight you can come with me if you like

**disney god  
** do i need anything?

**angel  
** a yoga mat  
and things you can move in

**eliza  
** i can lend you a yoga mat

**get ur own dicc  
** why do you have one??

**eliza  
** i bought it to encourage myself to work out more  
it didn’t succeed

**peggy  
** i guess you could say it didn’t,,,, work out

**ayyyymaria  
** my dear i love you but that was FUCKING WEAK

**peggy  
** betrayed by my own girlfriend can you believe this

**ayyyymaria  
** as your girlfriend i am obliged to tell you when you are embarrassing yourself  
in a nice way

**peggy  
** ~betrayed~

**better than you  
** i feel like i have forgotten something

**aaron burr  
** Just follow my list and you will be fine

**peggy  
** @ **aaron burr** you didn’t even put chargers on that list??  
honestly aaron

**dosiaaa  
** he does tend to forget those the most

**aaron burr  
** It slips my mind

**fight me  
** how the tables have turned

**disney god  
** you’re bad at packing too

**fight me  
** yes but i never said i was good at it so

**get ur own dicc  
** he always brings so many books but not enough of anything else

**fight me  
** i get bored easy so books are essential

**baguette fucker  
** yeah but you need to wear clothes too

**jamesmadd  
** thomas we need to go

**better than you  
** on my way

**baguette fucker  
** have fun you two  
don’t do anything that i wouldn’t do

**jamesmadd**  
i hate flying so i’m drugged as fuck right now let’s go

**peggy  
** bye!!

**aaron burr  
** Does anyone want to get coffee with me

**fight me  
** i won’t mind  
dw i haven’t drunk anything today

**baguette fucker  
** anything as in coffee or anything as in anything

**fight me  
** anything

**aaron burr  
** At least drink some water

**fight me  
** i’ll drink it after

**get ur own dicc  
** hold up i’ll get you a water bottle

**angel  
** is all this really necessary  
you don't have to baby alex  
alex is a grown man  
well

**fight me  
** oi

**dosiaaa  
** i don’t think they’re going overboard??  
i mean he did end up in the hospital on a caffeine overdose  
it’s not unreasonable to be concerned about his daily caffeine intake

**fight me  
** i don’t really mind  
and if i was uncomfortable with it  
which i am not  
they would totally back off if i asked them to

**angel  
** if it was me i would be 112% irritated

**fight me  
** oh i am definitely irritated don’t doubt that  
but you know it makes them feel better so

**get ur own dicc  
** here’s your water bottle dear

**fight me  
** thanks dear

**aaron burr  
** I’ll meet you at the coffee store on campus?

**fight me  
** sounds like a plan

*

**aaron burr  
** Alex just showed up with his laptop and is working on his tally sheet

**baguette fucker  
** how’s it looking?

**aaron burr  
** You guys are on top

**disney god  
** nice

**get ur own dicc  
** (;

**ayyyymaria  
** cmon john

**get ur own dicc  
** let me live

*

**jamesmadd  
** i hate flights  
one, i can’t move  
two, i don’t like not being on the ground  
three, there is no wifi and i gotta wait until we touch down in virginia before all these messages send  
wtf there is turbulence???  
thomas is laughing at me because of how tightly i’m holding the armrest keep laughing buddy it will be my turn to laugh when you fly up and out your seat because of turbulence and i am still firmly rooted to my chair  
also i’m concerned i did not bring enough binders  
it’s okay i have some back home  
i think  
i don’t know  
this is the wORST  
okay thomas did not fly out of his seat but the armrest was not locked in place so when we dropped my hand flew and i shrieked and everyone stared  
how is thomas asleep i hate him  
why won’t my airsickness pills knock me out honestly  
please let us land faster  
the clouds are pretty tho  
WE’RE IN VIRGINIA THANK GOD

*

**aaron burr  
** Okay so Alex is done with his tally sheet but he’s just texting nonstop  
What on earth could he possibly have to say

**eliza  
** is that a real question

**aaron burr  
** Good point

**fight me  
** sorry burr can’t say it isn’t my secret to tell

**aaron burr  
** You are inspiring a lot of confidence in me right now

*****

**the we know squad  
** _angel, baguette fucker, disney god, get ur own dicc, fight me_

_fight me created the group “the we know squad”_

_fight me added angel_

_fight me added baguette fucker_

_fight me added disney god_

_fight me added get ur own dicc_

**angel  
** what is this  
and how many groups do we need alex i’ve lost count of how many group chats we have  
and why must all your group chats have ‘squad’ in it

**fight me  
** this is the gc for those who know thomas likes james

**angel  
** seriously

**fight me  
** look i know it sounds weird  
but thomas definitely still likes james  
he offers to do a lot of things for him  
and he even asked me how to get back together with james

**angel  
** i’m not denying it  
i’m just saying do we really need a group for this

**fight me  
** yes

**angel  
** god  
fine  
hold on

_angel added eliza_

**fight me  
** eliza too??

**eliza  
** what’s this

**angel  
** the poly squad knows thomas likes james  
this is the group chat for it

**fight me  
** how long have you known??

**eliza  
** quite some time alex  
okay then if we are doing this

_eliza added aaron burr_

_eliza added dosiaaa_

**angel  
** you are not good at keeping secrets

**eliza  
** okay no  
hear me out  
they already knew  
when i started dating them they just asked me if i knew thomas likes james

**get ur own dicc  
** lol thomas is really obvious

**dosiaaa  
** right??

**aaron burr  
** Seriously, Alex, this is what you’ve been doing for the last few minutes?

**fight me  
** i didn’t know you knew

**dosiaaa  
** erm hold up

_dosiaaa added ayyyymaria_

_dosiaaa added peggy_

**disney god  
** do we all just know???

**dosiaaa  
** i didn’t know it was a secret

**ayyyymaria  
** oh can we start discussing thomas’ crush on james openly now

**angel  
** well not openly  
the man is still wooing james

**peggy  
** do you think it will work out tho??

**baguette fucker  
** i mean james must at least be able to stand thomas  
if he can still have him around for extended periods of time and not start screaming

**fight me  
** james has a patience of unfathomable bounds  
he is a saint

**eliza  
** i do want them to work out tho  
even if it’s just so thomas won’t start crying

**disney god  
** do we even know why they broke up in the first place

**aaron burr  
** You are all such gossip mongers

**peggy  
** don’t act like you aren’t interested aaron

**eliza  
** i think only they know why they broke up

**ayyyymaria  
** a true mystery for the ages

*

**the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**disney god  
** guys wish me luck i gotta go for yoga now

**angel  
** it won’t be that bad

**disney god  
** i don’t trust you

**angel  
** i would be offended but i generally try to make it such that people don’t trust me straightaway so

**dosiaaa  
** you’re strange

**angel  
** that’s nothing new

*

**jamesmadd  
** i’m back in my house

**better than you  
** it is very different from mine

**jamesmadd  
** why would it be the same wyd

**better than you  
** i also just met james’ parents

**get ur own dicc  
** didn’t you meet them when you were dating

**jamesmadd  
** no he didn’t  
i’m going to shower i smell like a plane

**better than you  
** ah yes the lesser known dior scent

**jamesmadd  
** shut  
i am so tired

**fight me  
** your flight wasn’t even that long

**jamesmadd  
** it’s a plane i’m emotionally exhausted

**baguette fucker  
** understandable  
planes suck

**jamesmadd  
** can i just not,,, fly back

**fight me  
** then how would you finish your very expensive degree

**jamesmadd  
** god damn it  
okay what if i get thomas to knock me out then fly me home and i wake up just as i get home  
perfect

**better than you  
** it might look a bit suspicious for me to be dragging an unconscious body around the airport

**jamesmadd  
** pin a note to me explaining the situation

**better than you  
** that might make it worse tbh  
is there a second shower here

**jamesmadd  
** yes second floor go shower

**better than you  
** thanks buddy

**jamesmadd  
** np

*

**disney god  
** I AM DEAD

**angel  
** it wasn’t that bad

**disney god  
** DEAD I TELL YOU

**angel  
** you do ballet stop whining

**disney god  
** I HAVE DISCOVERED NEW MUSCLES IN PLACES I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HAVE MUSCLES  
I AM OVER HERE  
S W E A T I N G  
AND ANGELICA IS JUST IDK ,,,GLISTENING,,,

**fight me  
** glistening wow  
that’s a great work

**disney god  
** you’re going to have to carry me home

**angel  
** um no i’m just going to leave you here

**disney god  
** rude

**get ur own dicc  
** do you want your usual post ballet soak

**disney god  
** yes please

**get ur own dicc  
** i haven’t washed my hair tho so idk how you're going to stroke it

**disney god  
** that’s okay you can get in the bath with me

**angel  
** LET’S JUST STOP THE CONVERSATION THERE BEFORE IT GETS EVEN MORE NSFW

**disney god  
** it’s your turn to stop whining

*

**James Madison <3  
** _online_

james  
is your whole family staying in the house

yeah  
where else would they stay

okay  
then where do i sleep

,,,  
fUCK  
WE’RE OUT OF SPARE BEDS GODDAMN  
SORRY THOMAS I’M A TERRIBLE HOST

it’s not your fault

they thought george (fuck him) was still coming with me  
meaning

??

sorry but we have to share a bed

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, good use of tropes there,,,,
> 
> Does this chapter make sense?? Who knows, I'm tired. This instalment was meant to be longer but I need sleep so,,
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http:/covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
